Our Time is Up Guys
by SPN221B
Summary: Between Rudy's used-to-be star student coming back and Jack's stalker making an appearance the worst way possible, the gang's lives are threatened, and no one is sure of what is to happen. Will this be the end of the Wasabi Warriors as we know it, or is this just the beginning?
1. Chapter One- Danger in the Dojo

0It had started as a typical day in the Bobby Wasabi dojo. Everyone had been training for the up coming tournament and now they were taking a break. Rudy had seemed very tense and stressed, but that was how everyone else felt, so they merely dismissed it. That was, until the accident.

A loud crash had came from Rudy's office, and they all were quick to find the source. When they walked in, Rudy was face down on the floor, bleeding. Some type of hammer was on the floor and the window was broken into tiny shards. Next to Rudy, was a bloody katana and a note.

Jack was first to get to their sensei, scared of what might have happened, and Eddie and Jerry were quick to help too. Kim, on the other hand, had her eyes locked on the katana and note. This looked like the katana they had out front just barely different. Almost like the one that had been stolen from the dojo when they had that party...

Eyes sweeping the area for other clues, Kim picked up the note, reading it aloud.

"Hello Sensei Rudy's students. I'm sure this all comes as surprise to you. Who would be brave enough to take on a third degree black belt in karate? The answer is surely no one. Unless they knew that Sensei Rudy was nothing more than a joke. A fake. Have you not noticed the lack of skill he acquires? Why are you still training with, as all the other Bobby Wasabi dojo's sensei's call him, The Useless One, The Unskilled One, and The Unworthy One? Have you not noticed that he goofs around more than trains you? He is a complete idiot and unable to defend himself. Look around, is he not unconscious? How do you know I'm not still there, standing behind you? I know your little tricks, I've been watching this dojo since Jack joined. This is, in all reality, his fault. So Jack, how do you stop this? The answer is simpler then you might think or believe. Surrender. Come with me and no one else gets hurt. Or you could ignore this warning and next time your so called sensei may not make it out alive. The clock is ticking Jack. Trust me on this. It's time for your friends to go home or face their worst nightmares. You have 48 hours to give yourself up, or say goodbye to Sensei Rudy."

Jack froze where he was standing, when Kim finished the note. He was here? In Seaford? No, no, no! He couldn't be! How did he find him? Why must he go after his friends again? Why could this guy not leave him alone!?

"Jack?" Eddie asked softly. "Are you alright dude?"

"Huh? Yeah. Let's get Rudy some help before the poison sets in and hurts him even worse." Jack answered, picking up Rudy with the help of Jerry.

Milton was the first to address the poison comment. "Poison? Rudy's been poisoned? How do you know?"

Everyone waited for Jack's answer, while he attended to Rudy's head wound. He didn't look up or speak for a few minutes, checking his sensei over for other injures, which he was surprised not to find. What was even more surprising was that he had let him live. This was a first for him. What did he want in exchange, Jack wondered.

"Jack, what poison?" Milton prodded again.

Jack finally looked up. "It's an amnesia poison. It makes it's victim forget everything that happened in the past eight months. I found the needle mark, so Rudy was no doubtingly poisoned. Though if he forgets everything that happened the last eight months, that means he forgets..." Jack trailed off, and started to fall backwards, Jerry barely catching him.

"He forgets what?" Kim asked gently.

"He forgets us. He won't remember a thing about any of us. Milton, Jerry, and Eddie have only been here for seven months, and Kim and I have only been here for five. He won't remember a thing about being our sensei."

Jerry took that moment to speak up. "He'll know me. I may have just joined, but I always hanged around here for the past three years. I just recently got the guts to join."

Everyone merely soaked in this info, until an idea hit them all. Not even asking if others had ideas, they spurt them all out at once.

"You could, We should, convince, eat, order, Nachos, him that we're, at Falafa Phil's, Rudy's students!" all five burst out at once.

"Really Jerry! Nachos?!" Jack yelled at him.

"Of course." came an extremely familiar voice behind them. "Jerry's always hungry. Though still skinny as a rail. But who are you, and what are you doing in my dojo?"

"Rudy! You're awake! That's a huge relief." Kim spun on her heals, helping the karate sensei up.

"Um, do I know you?" he asked.

Jack stepped forwards, taking the lead. "Yes, you know her, and the rest of us! We're your new students."

Rudy looked unconvinced. "Uh huh. Last time I checked, I only was taking on three new students, not five. And one of those were Jerry. The other two were, oh what were their names? Eddie and Wilton? Eddie and Milton? Yes, that's it, Eddie and Milton and that's in a month. I can see that they're here, so what are you two doing here? I remember you from tournament. You took down my star student. You were with the Black Dragons." Rudy spat out the last part with so much disgust that you could see the hate in his eyes.

"And you." Rudy quickly turned on Jack. "Who are you? I've never seen you around Seaford at all. Which dojo are you with, mister black belt?"

Jack thought quickly. "My grandfather was Bobby Wasabi's sensei. I was planning on coming to train in one of Bobby's dojo's and chose this one."

"Oh, well in that case, welcome to my humble dojo. But that still doesn't explain, why she is here. Black Dragons are not welcome here." Rudy instantly softened at the explanation for Jack, but stiffened when no one explained why Kim was here.

"I'm not a Black Dragon! Look! Here's my gi. It's one that's issued to the students here! And your star student is Jack! Lesna was never a worthy adversary and you know it." the words were out of her mouth before Kim knew it.

Rudy suddenly saw red and in three paces crossed the room to stare Kim in the face. "Never talk about Lesna like that again. I promise you'll regret it."

The four others backed up a few paces, hudling in a circle. "Who's Lesna, Jerry?" Milton asked.

"She was the star student before Rudy kicked her out. She was caught stealing from Rudy and it was hurting him. He lost two students because of the drastic change in lesson charges, before he found her bragging about it. Rudy was ripping. I'd never seen him so angry in my life. And then us three joined and that helped him tons, but the damage was still done. He doesn't like talking about her. Ever wonder why the only star student pictures of the student and sensei are only with you and Rudy, Jack?" Jerry explained.

Jack shrugged. "I never thought about it before." he answered after a few seconds.

Jerry was quick to supply the answer. "Because there are no files, no pictures, no trophies , no records of any kind whatsoever that Lesna Riller went to this dojo. You know how belts are often used for many students? He burnt the belts that she wore. It was a good $175 bucks he burnt just in belts. Bo Staffs, Numchucks, anything she might have used, was gone."

"Wow... She really upset Rudy huh?" Jack looked at his sensei, who was currently arguing with Kim. "I wish he had told me. I could've helped him."

"He's doing better now. Ever since you and Kim joined, that extra money has helped him some. But that's why we have to go tournaments for our belts, and we have to help get new Bo Staffs and Numchucks when the old ones break. He doesn't have the money to replace them. Before Lesna stole his money, he was well off. Keyword is before."

The four karate students looked at the sensei sadly, all of them feeling slightly guilty for not being a better friend to Rudy. Jack picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Hugging his friends, and then Kim, he walked up to Rudy, hating himself for what he was going to have to do.

"Hey, Rudy, can I talk to you for second?" he asked nervously, trying to ignore the weird looks he was getting from his friends.

"Um, sure. What do you need Jack?" he responded, trying to be somewhat cheerful.

"I, uh, I need you to, um," Jack stumbled over his words, trying to remind himself what was at stake here. "I need you to watch this with everyone. It's important and may help jog your memory." he pushed out the words and gave Rudy a big hug.

Putting a DVD case in his sensei's hands, he looked on with sad eyes. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." he said more to Rudy than anyone else.

Rushing out of the dojo, he tried hard not to cry. Once again he was being hunted. And once again he had just lost his only real friends and family. It just seemed that life had a curse on him. Just when his life was getting better he was back. Jack merely wanted out. Hopefully his friends would see that.

* * *

 **And welcome to my first ever Kickin' It fanfic! I started this show a week ago and am half way through the third season! I love it! Well I hope you enjoyed and please, review! Thanks everyone, have a great day!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	2. Chapter Two- Being Hunted

**Welcome back! Here is chapter two, but first, reviews!**

 **518931: _Thanks you so much for the review! It means tons to me! Yeah, Rudy isn't the best at karate, but he's my favorite character in the show, so he and Jack have major roles in this story. This chapter explains slightly what happened before Seaford, but it will be explained in depth in a few chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to review. Thanks again!_**

 **With that settled, onto the story!**

* * *

Running towards the east side of Seaford, Jack stopped to catch his breath. This guy had found him and was now hunting him like always. He had to get to the meeting point he had said in the note. It was hidden in it, but it was there.

Swiping angrily at his tears, Jack continued his jog across the city. This is for best, he thought. Better for me to get hurt again, instead of my friends, remember that Jack. You've lost two friends that way. Rudy doesn't need to be the third.

Rudy. Why had he chosen Rudy? Of all the important people in his life, why attack the one who he cared for most? Was it even possible that he knew the other side of his and Rudy's relationship? So what if Rudy these days was becoming less and less his sensei and more and more his father? He was a better dad than his real dad. Rudy actually cared if Jack was feed and safe. There were days when Jack would stay late at the dojo, just to avoid his father. Rudy never minded and just had him practice for a while and then would take Jack out to eat somewhere. They even went bowling once.

Two things instantly struck Jack. One, he had went after Rudy because of their bond. He was trying to ruin it and amnesia was a great way to do that. Two, maybe Rudy had never cared in the first place. Maybe his star student Lesna was the only person Rudy wanted around. Oh even needed.

Slowing to catch his breath again, he turned into an alley. Sliding down the wall and trying hold in even more tears that kept threatening to fall, he let out a small sob. Not on purpose, but it prompted the others. Before he knew it, Jack was accepting his fate, and crying his heart out, having no clue that Rudy's memory was starting to jog some.

* * *

 **Wensday, April 19th, 2:47 p.m., 46.8 hours left until end of first deadline.**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the dojo, Rudy and the others were getting ready to put in DVD Jack had gave them. The title slightly concerned them, but had helped Rudy remember some things. He didn't remember it all, but he did remember Jack joining. Kim was still someone he didn't trust, but everyone knew he would get over it.

As the DVD started, a mostly happy Jack popped up on screen. Not all of them could tell, but there was a small glint of sadness in his eyes. Rudy, who's memory kept flooding things back to him, was getting really nervous. The title of this didn't sound good. How many times had he convinced Jack to put the ultimate punishment aside, to not do it? Would this be the way it ended?

"Hey guys! First off, let me reinsure you, well mainly Rudy, that this video is not THAT. Oh no, this is to tell you something much more important." the Jack on screen said lightly.

Everyone cocked their heads at the screen and the sensei took a deep breath of relief. This wasn't over. Thank goodness.

"But it's still a goodbye. Just hopefully not a permanent one. I guess I should explain. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to ever make another one of these. But then a day happened in a cafeteria where I made three great friends. Of course, crashing through a dojo's drywall was not a very great move, but hey! We made it out okay! And then a small not-really-an-accident happened at tornament and would you look at that! Another person has joined our small band of heros! Next thing you know, I'm making another DVD. What numbers is this? Three, four? I don't know. All I know is that if you're watching this, he's back and my time here is up." Jack's voice was really sad, and he wore a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Once we sort this out, AGAIN, I might come back, but hey, it's not the end of the world, right?"

Memories kept flooding Rudy's brain and there was something that kept bugging him. Something that would explain what was wrong. Something that would tell them who he was...

"Jonathan!" he blurted, causing everyone to jump. "I remember! Jack told me about this guy named Jonathan who followed him everywhere. He would never give up, no matter what Jack did. One day, he attacked and ever since that, Jack's had to move to four different cities to try to stay away from him. When he first came to Seaford, he was scared of making new friends because he had lost two to this guy."

"Rudy! You're remembering!" Kim exclaimed. "Maybe you can helps us solve Jack's problem."

"I would, but I can't remember everything. For instance, for the life of me, I can't remember you." Rudy admitted.

Kim frowned, completely confused on this fact, and turned to watch the video some more.

"Okay, so here's where you guys come in. This person likes to go after my friends. I've lost two of my best friends to this jerk, and I can't bare to lose another. If you're important to me, he will know. Shut me out of all events, ignore me, don't even try to text me. If you try to contact me, he will know. He always leave mystery notes, in which I have 48 hours to respond to, or he'll kill one of you. He's going to do everything he can to break up our friendship and he'll probably start with the strongest link. That would either be Rudy or Kim. I don't know who right now. He always injures someone, for the first note, to give me a "fair chance" as he puts it. This can go on for days... Or months. Depends on how long he wishes to play this little game. I'm not ganna denie it, it's really dangerous and can be extremely scary. And I, I understand if you don't want to help me out. I wouldn't, couldn't blame you. I've been hurt more than once in this, and none of my other friends wanted to help me, expect the two who ended up dead. I do not want that to happen to you guys. You're the best friends I've ever had. You're all loyal, honest, and trustworthy. In fact, you're more than just friends to me, you're my family, the best one I've ever had. I'm sorry you guys have to go through all this. Wasabi forever? Well guys, I sure hope so. But it looks like I'm being hunted and our time together is up guys. Thanks anyway." the screen turned to black and everyone was thinking about their options.

"Well guys, what do you say?" Milton held his hand in the middle. "Wasabi?"

Everyone put their hands in middle also and Rudy looked around. "For Jack?"

"For Jack!" everyone else chorused.

"Wasabi!" all of their hands went up. "For Jack and Wasabi!"

They all walked away, and started to pack and plan. All except one. For he was busy remembering. Rudy Gillespie, was remembering his first star student. The star student who ruined everything for him. Suddenly Rudy found a problem in this all. What if Jack was just making it up, just so he would be able to hurt Rudy more.

Spinning around, he prayed to God that every thing Jack had ever said to him, was true. He also missed to see the person eyes through the window, and they weren't nice. Looks like Jack Brewer wasn't the only one being hunted.

* * *

 **So yeah... Hope that helps explain the problem Jack has. And maybe even Rudy. I've always liked to pretend that Jack and Rudy have a coughcoughfathersoncoughcough relationship. It just fits them. Well I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	3. Chapter Three- Who's Back Now?

**Hey guys, I'm back! Well first reviews, and then straight to the story!**

 **518931: _Thank you again for your review! it really helps in keeping me encouraged. I totally understand on the update thing! It can drive me nuts! But you'll soon know my reason for not showing Jack's past soon enough. As for your friend, don't worry. I'm sure he's safe. I just use random names for OCs and Jonathan was the first that popped to my head. But be prepared to meet Lesna Riller and Colton Brewer who both have decent parts in this story. Now Jack's dad is just a jerk. You'll find that out in this chapter. Well thank you so much and please enjoy!_**

 **Warning: Some slight language from Rudy. A whole two words, but there will be more in later chapters. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

The night had been a cold, rainy one. It was highly unpleasant, and to tell the truth, Jack was slightly scared. He hated lightning and there had been plenty of that last night. Normally, on stormy nights like this, he would head straight towards Rudy's apartment. His father hated it when he was scared, but Rudy would also be there. In fact, he slightly embraced it. Almost like he needed it. Rudy was such a great friend all the time. No matter what, Jack could depend on the sensei to help through everything.

Stretching, Jack yawned thinking of all the times Rudy had been there for him. He had kept Jack from doing the ultimate punishment multiple times. As much as his friends thought he had a great life, he really didn't. If it wasn't for Rudy, he wouldn't be on this earth right now. Rudy was his light in this dark world. He owed everything to him.

He had ran til sun down, avoiding traffic by using the back alleyways. It took twice as long, but he couldn't risk people seeing him. He wasn't far from the docks and decided to wait until morning to continue, and seeing how the night went, it had been an extremely good idea.

Stopping short of the pier, Jack looked for any sign of where he was supposed to be. Nere the end of the pier, was a man dressed in a long grayish trench coat. He had a dark hat that was almost black, but not quite. Jack frowned and swallowing his fear, walked towards who he was sure was Jonathan.

When he got there, he heard him chuckle. As Jonathan turned towards him, Jack was shocked to find himself facing a woman. Quick as a snake, she grabbed Jack's wrist and flipped him, knocking his breath out when he landed. Putting her foot on his chest, she gave him an evil smirk.

"Well Jack, I'm surprised you came. I was sure I did good with hurting your sensei. Maybe I missed a step in Jonathan's instructions." her voice was soft, but cold and harsh at the same time. "But then again, my intentions were not to kill him. Just make him forget you so he only knew of his former star student."

Jack, still slightly out of breath, was having trouble processing everything that just happened. But at comment about Rudy's former star student, his brain connected all the pieces. "Lesna. I didn't know you were working with Jonathan. Does Rudy know you're back in town?"

"So, you are smarter than you look. Jonathan and I aren't exactly working together, but we do have the same goal slightly. I wish to get revenge on Rudy Gillespie, and he wishes to get revenge on you. So I'm going after you, and he's going after your sensei. Hope you said bye Jack. Cause you'll never be seeing any if your friends ever again." she kicked at him, and was shocked to see him dodge it and roll onto his feet.

Throwing a punch, her fist was caught in Jack's hand. Gripping her fist tightly and twisting it quickly, she found herself on the ground. It wasn't long before the two were in an all out fight. They both were almost knocked into water several times, and neither saw the crowd of people starting to form. Continuing the fight, a voice rang out that made Jack's blood run cold.

"Jackson William Brewer! How dare you hit a woman."

Jack's concentration broke for a whole two seconds, just enough time to let Lesna throw him into the water, barely out of the reach of the pier's edge. The force of impact with the water, was great enough to knock him out cold. The last thing he remembered seeing was a look of disappointment, and someone diving in after him.

* * *

 _Thursday, April 20th, 9:37 A.M., 48 hours left until second deadline._

* * *

The crowd of people, was their first clue. The second was Jack's full name being yelled. The final was the splash they heard from someone hitting the water. None of them had gotten a good look at the other contestant, but they had a good idea. It was when Rudy had broke into a full out sprint though is what got them concerned. Rudy never ran unless he really had too. He saw no reason to waste energy like that. So him running meant something was terribly wrong.

Pushing through the crowd they saw Jack's father standing there, a look of utter disgust on his face, right before Rudy dove in and Mr. Colton walked away from his own son.

Bobbing back to the top of the water's rim, with Jack in his hands, Rudy looked about ready to kill someone. He quickly checked his student for a pulse, and made sure he was breathing. When Jack started coughing, he let out a huge sigh of relief. Sitting up sorely, Jack looked around slightly confused.

"What happened? Last thing I remember was hitting the water." he asked.

Kim quickly stepped up. "Rudy dove in after you and saved your life." she offered a hand to Jack, helping him stand up.

"Speaking of Rudy, " Jack begun. "Where is he?"

"Hmm that's weird, he was here a second ago. But I'm sure he's fine. He probably went to dry off." Milton said, glancing around.

They had never been so wrong...

* * *

 _Thursday, April 20th, 10:15 A.M., 47.25 hours left until second deadline._

* * *

Rudy, soaked to the bone, freezing cold, and extremely angry, was currently running after someone right now. Seeing the person who had just stood there and watch his son nearly drown, Rudy speed up, grabbing his arm and yanked him back.

Colton was shocked, and turned around to see a fist fly and hit him right in nose. Recoiling in pain, he pinched his nose quickly. Looking towards Rudy, who's eyes were still ice cold, mumbled a question.

"Wahat was dhat fore?" the words came out disourted because of his nose.

"What was that for? What was that for! Oh I don't know, maybe for just leaving your son to drown! What kinda of bastard are you?!" Rudy was quickly an inch from the man's face.

Colton snorted. "Jack nose ow to swim. He was fine." he turned away, not able to look the sensei in the eye.

Rudy stood there, not knowing what to say. "Wow. I've always told Jack to respect you, to not talk about you behind your back. I always told him to give you the benefit of a doubt. But I see he was right. You really don't care. Jack's a great kid. He doesn't deserve a father that will treat him like shit." he said and turned to leave. Starting to walk away he added one last comment. "In fact, you don't deserve a son as great as Jack."

With that he left Colton on the sidewalk while he went to go checking on Jack

* * *

.

 _Thursday, April 20th, 10;45 A.M., 46.75 hours left until second deadline._

* * *

The five karate students were thrilled to see Rudy coming back. They were surprised to see him still soaked.

Leaning over, Jack whispered into Milton's ear. "So much for going to dry off."

Milton merely elbowed him as they all stood up from the benches they were sitting on. Jack smiled and took another deep shivering breath. Seeing Eddie's discarded jacket, Rudy threw it over the boy's shoulders.

"Come on guys. Let's get to the dojo, and then we can talk about what happened." Rudy said, and everyone started towards his car, which was barely big enough to hold them all with six seats exact.

Everyone had loaded up except Jack, and he had stopped short, unsure of what to do. Rudy saw this and his eyes clouded with concern. Jogging up to him, Rudy went to check on his star student.

"What's wrong Jack? Want to talk about it?" the sensei asked softly, waiting for a response.

"He just... Stood there. You went after me and my father just stood there." he whispered quietly. "I knew he hated me, but not so much that he would just let me drown. Why does he hate me Rudy? I've never done anything wrong to him."

Rudy looked at him sadly. The boy had been through so much in two days, and now he thought his father hated him. No, he knew his father hated him. Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arms around him.

"I don't know Jack. I just don't know. I'm so sorry." he answered.

A small sob escaped Jack's lips. The trembling boy basically collapsed in a ball of tears in his sensei's arms. Rudy bit his lip, trying hard not to cry himself, barely succeeding. He let the boy cry, thankful they were out of sight of car.

When Jack's tears slowed, Rudy put his hands on his shoulders, and look Jack in the eye. "Come on, Jack let's get going."

He merely nodded, not saying a word the whole trip to the dojo. The unusual silence in the car was eerie, and no one liked it. They seemed to get stopped at every red light and people kept cutting them off. Most of the time, when people did something like that Rudy would mutter a curse and everyone would laugh. Today though, with Jack almost dying and the rest having to worry about stalkers, there would be none of that.

They all piled out, and into the dojo. Standing in a circle, they waited expectantly for Jack to explain. And explain he did.

"...And that's where I blacked out. I can't remember anything that happened after that until I woke up." the group of friends had ended up on the floor as Jack talked. "And, well, you guys know the rest."

"Okay, but the attacker? Who was she? I thought that guy Jonathan was the only stalker you had." Rudy questioned.

The student nodded in agreement. "Oh, I think you might know here Rudy. Lesna Riller is back in town Rudy, and her first target is you. She and Jonathan have paired up. Twice the trouble, triple the danger."

The name stopped Rudy in his tracks. "Please tell me you did not just say Lesna Riller." his voice sounded like ice cracking.

"Unfortunately I did. And I hate to say it, but I think it's time for you and me to face a problem we've been running from for to long. It's time to finish off Lesna Riller and Jonathan Otaga. What do you say?"

Rudy bit his lip, extremely nervous. "Agreed. It's time to finish this." his eyes showed hard set determination.

"We're in too." Jerry said.

Jack look confused. "First at the warf, now here. Did no one watch my video?" he asked.

Eddie laughed. "Oh, we did."

"We just don't care." Kim continued.

Milton nodded. "We'll stick with you anywhere." he finished.

"Well thanks guys, that, that really means a lot to me." Jack said weakly.

"Hey, what's that?" Kim bent over and grabbed a piece of paper of the floor.

Jack looked at it like it was the worst thing in the world. "The next note."

* * *

 **And cut! I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! This was actually a harder chapter for me, as I was trying to get a somewhat intense action scene in there which is not what I do at all. I write mainly angst, tragedy, hurt/comfort, and family. Not mystery and fighting. So please, tell me how I did! Please review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	4. Chapter Four- Breaking Point

**Welcome back everyone well first things first! Reviews!**

 **518391: _Yes! You pretend that Jack's father did not just leave him to drown. Good idea! ;) Thank you again for the review and I really hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 **back21973: _Thank you for the review! I'm so glad your like my story! It really motivates me! Thanks again and I hope you continue to review!_**

 **On to the chapter!**

* * *

"Congratulations Jack! You've started to figure out what's going on much better than before. And for that we now give you a slight break, for this note is not for you, but for Rudy. You might have to help some as he has never played this game. But now we change the rules a little. In previous times you've been allowed help, from your friends. Last time I checked only two helped you and both ended up dead. But today you'll be fighting for your friends. You and Rudy must solve a series of complex puzzles. Don't succeed in time? Let's just say this much. Say goodbye to them now. Well enjoy your game. You'll find your first puzzle outside the walls of the dojo. Good luck. You'll need it." the note finished.

In less than a blink of an eye, Jack and Rudy were back on the end of the pier. But there was two images. They were both from the last few seconds of the fight. A booming voice came from everywhere, causing the two to jump.

"Your first puzzle is simple. Find the things that should not be in these scenes. There are five in each and you have two minutes. Your time starts now!" the voice shouted.

Jack frowned and looked at Rudy concerned. "Rudy, I was the one fighting. I zoned out and have no clue what was here and what wasn't."

"Don't worry. I got this one. Let's see. That stack of books wasn't there. The sunglasses weren't there either. Oh, that ship was not out on the water! Your attacker had a black shirt not pink. You were not wearing that hat."

"First picture cleared. Time remaining, one minute and seven seconds. Go."

Okay the pile of seashells, and the man with the net wasn't there. Umm, there was no monkey. The motercyle wasn't there either. Okay one more Rudy, one more..." Rudy searched the picture franticly.

"I know!" Jack shouted. "Those three firecrackers. I know they weren't there."

"Well done. Time left, 34 seconds. Time has been added to next challenge." the voice boomed again.

Another note appeared and Jack and Rudy walked over to it slowly. Picking up the paper, Rudy read it aloud.

"Congratulations! You finished the puzzle. But that was an easy one. They get much more... Difficult. To find your next puzzle, jump into the water and swim down to the bottom. Find the glass bottle and come back up. If you come up before you find it, one of your friends will die."

Jack froze at the thought of going back into the water he just escaped. What was worse was that this time, the water looked cold, black, and uninviting. He had to save his friends, but just one look at the ocean at the end of the pier scared him to no end.

"I... I can't. I'm sorry Rudy, I just can't." he whispered, backing up slowly.

Rudy raised his eyebrow, slightly confused at what was wrong. "Jack it's just... Oh. Oh! It's okay. We don't both have to go. The note only said one had to." he reinsured his student.

The thought of Rudy going in alone, scared him even more. He was not about to let his sensei dive info the water's deep, dark clutches. Not alone at least. He had to go in there to protect his friends. This game seemed to have been going on for years already. Why was this one so much harder than the rest?

"Because your friends really care for you. You actually have more than just your life on the line." Rudy's gentle voice cut through the air. "You care for them so much, that losing them would hurt you ten different ways."

Jack bit his lip, and blinked away a few tears. No one had ever heard him like that. They said few had the power to read minds, and that those few were the ones you'd never suspect. Jack took a deep breath and cleared his mind. Nodding towards Rudy, he gave a grim smile.

"Let's do this."

Jack dove in, and Rudy came just a few seconds after.

"That's my boy." the sensei thought.

He and Jack started searching. As they swam around, Rudy started to think. He started to think of Jack as more of a son than a student. And he wondered if that was okay and if Jack thought the same thing.

* * *

Back at the dojo, the four other karate students were trapped in a metal cage. They fumbled about with the bars, unable to get loose. Jonathan and Lesna had both been watching them for a while now. Lesna enjoyed seeing the great Wasabi Warriors brought down this low. Jonathan, on the other hand, didn't. He may have hated Jack Brewer, but other children he had a soft spot for. Jack though... Jack had ruined his life. Much like Jack had ruined his father's life. It he had never learned karate, ending Jack Brewer would've been easy. He'd just be your average, everyday skate punk.

Watching the students struggle, he grabbed Lesna's arm, and pulled her towards the door. "Lesna, look. We need to let them go. I cannot hurt innocent people like this."

"Well they aren't all innocent. See that boy, Jerry I think his name is. He knows all about me. He knows I stole from Rudy. We wouldn't had to contain them though if the amnesia poison had worked." she snarled at him.

"The bond between the sensei and his students were to strong. You know as well as I that trying to break a bond like that is nearly impossible."

A twisted smile froze on Lesna's lips. "Oh yes. But it is possible." she drew a knife and walked slowly towards the cage.

Stabbing it suddenly into Milton's chest, she twisted it and yanked it out, causing blood to start flowing continuously from the wound. Milton gasped in pain and brought both hands to his chest, trying to stop the blood flow. But after about 30 seconds, he fainted and his friends rushed to catch him. They did whatever they could to help stop the blood flow. When Milton suddenly stop breathing and no one could find a pulse, they began CPR thankful that Eddie knew it along with Kim. Though nothing worked. Milton was dead.

They sat on their knees for a minute, the realization of what had just happened not quite hitting them yet. When it did Kim broke down sobbing, Eddie started to hyperventilate, and Jerry lunged at Lesna through the bars.

"You sick twisted little bit..." he was cut off when Lesna pushed her finger to his lips.

"Now now, let's not say anything naughty. You never know who could be next." she whispered softly, her voice beautiful and calming yet there was still the chill a winter wind on it. "Now! I hope you all learned your lesson here. This is the results of what happens when Jack and Rudy fail to obey!"

Kim glared at her. We saw the video! Rudy and Jack found everything in that puzzle. You had no right to do that."

"Oh they found everything, but there was a problem. Jack was on rest, he could not do anything. And yet he did. For that, a punishment was required." she used the same voice on Kim as she did on Jerry. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go start a fire."

Everyone was confused at what that meant. On the bench at the end of the pier, a picture appeared. It was a picture of Milton dead on the floor with everyone have a slight mental breakdown. Under the picture there were two words.

"Strike One."

* * *

 **There you go! Chapter four is done! Hope you enjoyed and sorry if this one was a little shorter than the rest. Please review!**

 **Best Regards,**

 **PFT3000**


	5. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
